Strip Tease in Heels
by steepedinshadows419
Summary: Newly moved in together, Iris wants to find a way to spice up their sex life. Barry/Iris. One-shot.


**A/N:** Inspired and requested by **iwasalwaysaromantic** as the story behind the line in my fic, _Eavesdropping_ : "What shoes are you wearing?" He asked. She grinned mischievously and retrieved the heels she'd picked out./They weren't especially high, but he eyed them with wonder. She wondered if it was because the last time she'd worn them had been when it was just the two of them…in a more intimate setting./Barry had to count to ten before saying anything further.'/ I hope you enjoy!

 ***** Many thanks to **sendtherain** for beta'ing.

 ***** I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Just before dawn Iris felt the weight in the bed shift. When she opened one eye, she saw her boyfriend's backside walking away from her towards the bathroom. She held in a sigh. Even in her groggy state, she could appreciate how attractive Barry Allen was. If she wasn't so tired from the many rounds of sex they'd partaken in throughout the night, she would've hopped out of bed, followed him to the bathroom and pushed him straight into the shower for round number twelve.

 _Twelve, Iris? Really?_

Well, it felt like it.

Because she was limp as a noodle and thoroughly appreciating the warmth of the plush blankets around her and the soft pillow beneath her head, she stayed put. Eventually she closed her eyes again and went back to sleep.

A few hours later, they had both risen from their sleepy graves, had breakfast, and were at their respective jobs. Iris tried to concentrate on her work, but she found herself thinking back to their steamy activities the night before.

Sex with Barry was truly amazing. And not just because he could do things no other man could or had done with her – vibrations, super-fast, super-slow, zero refractory time… She bit her bottom lip and managed not to drool thinking about last night.

Their sex life had started off a bit awkward and rocky, same as their first dates, but that period was short-lived and practically forgotten in the midst of what was an incredibly exciting intimacy between them. That had only intensified since they'd moved in together. She got turned on when she first saw him come into a room, when their eyes locked, when he smiled, when he said hi, when he asked her how she was doing… God, the simplest things got her nipples hard and her panties damp. She felt both approaching that status just thinking about it.

Still, as arousing as he was to her – and the look in his eyes, the way he took his time to satisfy her constantly, suggested she had a similar effect on him – she couldn't help but wonder if maybe she should be bringing something to the table other than her smokin' hot bod.

She'd worn lingerie a time or two, which had rendered him speechless with his mouth hanging open and lust in his eyes that gave her chills all over. The possibility of role-playing with him as the Flash had flitted through her mind, but she was almost too embarrassed to try it. It would mean admitting the blatant crush she'd had on the Flash when she hadn't known his identity. Barry would never let her live that down, especially if she deliberately reminded him of it.

But she had to do something. Something to show her appreciation for everything he did for her in the bedroom. It was nice that she didn't have to do much for him to be blown away, but she wanted to contribute in some other way besides giving his knees a break during their late-night love-making.

She blew out a gust of air and tapped her fingers on her desk, trying to think of something.

And then her fingers paused. Her eyes lit up.

It was simple, but she knew it would do the trick. Guys were a sucker for women in high heels.

…

"Iris?" he called out when coming through the door.

It had been a long busy day at CCPD and an even longer one at STAR Labs. All he wanted to do was take a shower, eat a mountain of food, and relax with Iris…on their bed. Since they had yet to unpack anything else in their loft or bring in any other furniture.

Not that the situation was without its merits. Sex was a given every day that way. It was frequent when they were dating and not living together. Now that they were living together, they could hardly get enough each other. It was probably a good thing that their day jobs didn't coincide with each other because they'd be unlikely to get much done.

"Be down in a minute!" she called from upstairs, which confused him.

Nothing was arranged upstairs. Only a couple of boxes were opened where he was at, mostly clothes and toiletry and the few boxes of dishes that had made it into the kitchen cabinets. Nothing major. Certainly nothing requiring a trip to the upstairs.

But he figured he shouldn't worry. He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it lazily onto another of the closed boxes – _Photographs_ , it said. He kinda wanted to look at those, he thought whimsically.

A click-clack sounded on the stairs behind him. When he turned to look at his girlfriend, his jaw dropped, and his pants immediately tightened.

"I-Iri-"

"Hey, handsome."

She walked over to him and ran her hand down his button-down shirt slowly. He gulped as he watched her pull it free and unbutton it.

"What's…what's going on?" he asked as she pushed the garment off his shoulders.

Her eyes widened and focused on his bare chest as she placed her hands on his hot skin. He knew sex was going to happen tonight. It was inevitable if the previous two weeks had been any indication, but usually there was a little more warning and Iris wasn't so decked out for the occasion.

And she was decked out. The barely-there lingerie was lacy and emphasized all her curves, pushing her breasts together and not covering a single inch of her ass cheeks – he noticed when she turned slightly to drag him towards the bed.

" _Jesus Chri_ -" he whispered under his breath.

"I went shopping today," she said nonchalantly.

The gentle shrug of her shoulder moved the long dark locks covering it to her back, swaying at her waist. The reveal of tantalizing skin made it hard to breathe.

"I should've taken my shoes off when I came in," he muttered to himself.

"Why?" she asked innocently, turning to face him. The question dumbfounded him. "I'm not going to."

His brows furrowed. His current state of mind made it impossibly easy for her to push him back onto the bed. Luckily, his speed kicked in just in time for him to rid himself of his socks, shoes, pants, and boxers before she had a chance to. He couldn't let her do all the work. Not when she looked like _that_.

"No, no, no," he urged, inching back on the bed when she got down on her knees.

She laughed. "Where are you going?"

"Where you can't bruise your knees," he said exasperated.

His dick standing at attention made it hard to take him seriously, but she relented and stood to her feet.

"Don't you want to know what I bought?" she asked, unhooking the back of her bra and letting it slide down her arms to a heap on the floor.

Barry's eyes zeroed in straight on her perky breasts, her nipples staring pointing right at him like laser beams. He nearly strangled on the far too little oxygen he was getting.

"Huh?" he managed.

"What I bought," she said, lifting herself onto the bed and laying her legs across his. She wiggled her feet to draw his attention there. Somehow Barry figured out what she wanted him to do and looked over at the glossy high-heeled footwear brushing his hip. "Pretty, right?"

He swallowed and nodded, his dick twitching.

"Pretty."

"I thought you'd notice sooner." She pouted, pretending to be hurt.

His eyes widened, and he looked straight into her eyes.

"Iris, I did. I do! It's just that you're…"

"What?" She inched closer till they were side-by-side and her lips were barely a breath away from his. "What am I, Baby?"

He shuddered and closed his eyes. Her romantic pet names for him were always his undoing.

"You're-"

He gasped when she set her hand in the middle of his chest and spread her fingers, lightly dragging her nails down the pale skin.

"You're sexy as hell." His whole body vibrated, and she stopped. He opened his eyes. "What?"

"You're making it incredibly hard to impress you."

He gawked in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"I am," she sighed, then grabbed the box full of condoms sitting atop one of the boxes beside their bed. "Here I am trying to turn you on by wearing my fancy new heels…" She ignored his gaping to open the condom wrapper with her teeth and slide the rubber over his throbbing cock. "…and you don't even notice because I'm mostly naked."

In a heartbeat he ripped the black thong off her, a minor sting causing her to yelp.

"All naked now," he said, amused.

Still in shock, she came undone when he ran his hand up and down her legs, pausing near the crux of her thighs before traveling down to her ankles.

"Stop!" she cried out when he looked about to remove one shoe.

"What?" He immediately removed his hand.

She swallowed and took a breath. "Keep them on."

He smirked and obliged her when she pushed him to lay back. She leaned down to kiss him and felt him aligning his dick with her core as she did so. She lifted her head as she sank down on him, shivering when he attached his mouth to her throat as she straightened to rock against him.

She moaned loudly as she quickened her pace.

" _Fuck_."

Breathing harshly, but unable to look away, Barry reached down her body and held on tight to her heels. It forced a strain on her, but it also made her lean back and move more up-and-down, and wow if that didn't feel incredible.

"Oh, God, _Iris_."

"Fuck-fuck-fuck," she whispered breathily, the sensation unbearably good, especially as he started to thrust up into her. "Barry…B-Barry…" she warned, so close to coming – and so fast. For half a second, she felt bad she was coming before him.

But then – he released her heels, spun her so she was on her back, and thrust into her hard and fast, sending her into two orgasms and leaving him shuddering over her on the brink of collapse.

Finally, he fell to the side when he couldn't hold himself up anymore.

"Was…was…" she tried.

"The heels were incredible, Iris," he answered, then turned his head to look at her.

"Yeah?" Her eyes softened.

He turned fully towards her and cupped her face.

"Yeah," he assured. "Super hot. Definitely enhanced the experience."

She thought back to the pleasure coursing through her when he'd latched on to the stick heels and shivered again. She bit her bottom lip.

"Good call on my part then."

"Oh, yeah."

His eyes darkened, and he closed the distance between them, lowering his lips to hers in a single, sweet kiss.

"You know what I like better than heels though, Iris?"

"Me?" she ventured a guess, half-mockingly.

He moved his face slowly down her to her shoulders, breasts, waist, and belly, hovering over her still sensitive clit throbbing between her spread legs.

"You," he confirmed, pressing another kiss to her lips and then slipping a finger inside her. She moaned and clutched at the sheets, arching off the bed. "You are hotter, sexier, more arousing than all the damn shoes combined."

"Barrrryyy," she purred, shuddering, as she came undone with just a few gentle rubs over her clit.

He swallowed her cries with a more passionate kiss as she finally relaxed back against the mattress and then curled into him. He snuck one of his legs between hers and wrapped his arm around her to pull her close.

"I still like the heels though," he whispered into her ear, pressing his lips to the shell of it. "Definitely a good call."

She shook her head, mumbled, "You're impossible," and let herself drift off for a short nap.

Still, whenever Barry spotted those heels in the future, it gave him pause and briefly stunted his functioning abilities as his mind filled with lusty need. They were sex shoes as far as he was concerned and would always remind him of the evening when Iris West had seduced him with their glossy touch and accompanying skimpy lingerie.


End file.
